


Горгона

by Danifar



Series: На русском [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Русский | Russian, без беты, мало-мало слов
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danifar/pseuds/Danifar
Summary: Сложно жить потомкам древних существ в современном мире: прошлое так и норовит цапнуть за жопу
Series: На русском [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814227
Kudos: 2





	Горгона

Ей всегда казалось, что у нее на голове сами собой шевелятся волосы. Что там что-то передвигается, ползает, щекочется... Но сколько раз она не била тревогу, не проверяла, не мыла голову специальными шампунями, ощущение не проходило.

Ей всегда казалось, что надо носить очки. Не потому, что без них мир растворялся в цветных пятнах, а стены оказывались вместо дверей. А потому что без них окружающим людям грозила опасность. Какая? Она не знала, но упорно надевала эти прозрачные стекла, которые защищали от ее пронзительного взора.

Ей всегда говорили, что порой у нее совершенно жуткий змеиный взгляд. Люди иногда делились, что бывает она как посмотрит, так сразу становится неуютно или они цепенеют, не в силах двинуться. Она лишь смеялась и называла это дуростью. Ну не может же такого быть, в самом деле!

Но сейчас на раскопках старинного храма, стоя под открытым обвалившейся крышей небом, она смотрелась в большой зеркальный щит и видела себя. Нет, не ту себя, которая скромная девушка-археолог, в круглых очках и всегда с заплетенными в длинную косу волосами, а что-то древнее, скрытое где-то внутри. Она видела гибкие тельца змей, покрытые чешуей цвета малахита, которые выпутались из тугой резинки, видела вертикальные зрачки в янтарных глазах, которые больше не прикрывали разбитые очки, видела струящееся, облегающее белое платье вместо практичных штанов на вечно болящих ногах. О да, это была она. Та она, что появлялась на свет изредка, мельком, но успевала напугать до полусмерти всех окружающих. Та она, что убеждала ночных хулиганов не трогать уставшую студентку, возвращающуюся с вечерних занятий. Та она, из-за которой все детство приходилось ходить на логопедические занятия, где ее учили произносить другие согласные, кроме «ш» и «с». Та она, которая наконец-то показалась полностью, дала себя увидеть и принять.

— Ну вот мы и снова свиделись, Горгона, — свистящий шепот разбил таинственную тишину древнего святилища, где больше двух тысяч лет горел огонь, поддерживаемый непонятной человеческому разуму силой.

**Author's Note:**

> Дремлют статуи у дома  
> Там внутри живёт Горгона.


End file.
